


瑟莱-奇迹

by ZAlice1021



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, This is Mandarin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAlice1021/pseuds/ZAlice1021
Summary: 这次是新脑洞未来帝国背脊元帅瑟爹/珍贵人造人叶子今日比较清水 只是kiss和自慰





	瑟莱-奇迹

**Author's Note:**

> 没有lof了，欢迎关注微博-云瑾霞瑜  
> 2020.02.29  
> 开车达人，翻车鬼才  
> 感觉最近文笔好像比最开始好了一点嗷

“采用最后一个‘奇迹’制作的仿真人，‘奇迹’的作用是什么就不用我再多说了吧？那么现在开始拍卖，底价一千万，十万起加。”明明是平淡无奇的介绍，却因为“奇迹”二字，现场变得极其火热。  
在一个极深的地下，红丝绒铺在大理石砖的地板上，周围的墙壁立柱上雕刻着黄金花纹，橘黄的灯光只是照射在台子上，地下的客人全都隐藏在黑暗中，这是帝国最大的地下交易市场，据说是由帝国元首所掌握。  
“元帅，这个要拍吗？”一个棕红色头发的女子问道。  
“当然，这可是‘奇迹’啊，格瑞尔。”被称为元帅的金发男子说道，他极薄的嘴唇张开，声音低沉而温和。  
“瑟兰迪尔，它跟你长得有点像诶。”深棕色头发男子朝元帅瑟兰迪尔指着拍卖品说。  
“嗯......你说得对埃尔隆德。”瑟兰迪尔仔细观看着显示屏上的仿真人。  
“奇迹”是百年前降落到星球上的一颗陨石，但是人类怀疑这块陨石是其它高级星球流落出来的高科技材料。凡是由这个材料制作出来的机器人都有着极高的智慧，它们可以根据周围的环境和激活它们的主人成长。这些机器人大多数被用来当作战争机器，相比于脆弱的人类身体，只要它们的中枢材料不被敌人销毁，就能拿回来重新塑造。并且它们似乎天生就有着极高的格斗技巧，不怕疼也不畏惧死亡。  
现在这颗陨石已经基本上被帝国消耗殆尽，只剩下最后一点材料被封存在帝宫的宝藏室里。这次拍卖流传出的“奇迹”大概是从被敌人夺走的机器人中高价买回或者换取，毕竟对于人类以外的生物，例如蚁族，他们并不依靠科技来发展生存。  
拍卖场上的价格已经喊道一个亿。其实对于大多数来地下拍卖场的人来说，他们大多数从事非法贸易，只是钱多的花不完才来这里找点稀奇的玩意，属于黑户或者存在于通缉令上的大多数人，他们没有足够权势是很难保存住这一个“奇迹”的。  
而帝国中都存在这一个地下拍卖场大多时候是为了获得更多财产流通进皇室，至此，皇室与非法贸易者中有一个诡异的平衡。但是，拍卖会上拍卖的东西并不流经皇室之手，才能让这一个宝贝在拍卖台上。  
拥有“奇迹”中枢材料的仿真人是一个金发男子，它的五官被制造的极为精细，秀眉深目，嘴角微勾。它还没有被人激活，虽然睁着眼睛，但是瞳孔中却并无任何情感，就像一尊雕塑，浑身光溜溜的竖立在液罐里，躯干和四肢连着数据管，一动不动。  
“三亿。”瑟兰迪尔在它被喊上两亿的时候出声了。  
会场上终于有了片刻寂静，众人听到那个很有辨识度的低音时都认出了这是谁，帝国中权力仅次于皇帝和教皇的瑟兰迪尔元帅。  
如果说皇帝是帝国财产的象征，教皇是帝国名誉的象征，那么元帅就是帝国武力的象征。瑟兰迪尔是帝国有史以来唯一一位凡是出兵就没有败仗的元帅，并且每一战都是几乎完美的安排。  
“三亿，第一次！”  
“三亿，第二次！”  
“三亿，第三次！恭喜1009号！”拍卖师等待确定的时间特别短，几乎没有停顿就直接一锤定音。  
无视包厢中众人贺喜的掌声，瑟兰迪尔站起身，迈开大步朝后台走去，领取自己的“战利品”，至于这个“奇迹”会不会被皇室要去，根本不在他的考虑范围内。  
很快瑟兰迪尔就带着他的拍卖品和护卫队长乘坐飞行器回到自己的领地，征战了一年，是时候休息一段时间了。

瑟兰迪尔将自己和“奇迹”关在自己的浴室里，他可不想让罐中的护理液流到自己床上。  
“碰”罐子的前门被打开，大量护理液流到铺满瓷砖的地板上，还有些许烟雾。随着罐门的打开，罐子中的仿真人眼中发出耀眼的蓝光，开关被开启了。  
人造人面无表情的跪在瑟兰迪尔脚边，抬起额头，其中的一块皮肤退回周围，露出一个闪耀着白光的小槽，是有白宝石打造的。所有人造人的额头都有这一个槽，目的就是为了购买人造人的人能够安全使用这些危险的人造生物，当人类把他们的血液滴进去的时候，人造人才会真正的开始思考模式，并且除非当前认主死亡，他们永远不会向其他人低头。  
“主人。”人造人依旧是面无表情，毕竟现在它还是一张白纸，不论是情绪还是思维都需要学习，尽管有成品的知识模板，不过瑟兰迪尔似乎并不打算使用，而是希望自己亲自来教导。  
“莱戈拉斯，你醒了。”瑟兰迪尔不知为何想起古语中的绿叶很适合它，明明他身上没有一处绿色，为什么呢......  
“莱戈拉斯，是我的名字吗？主人。”莱戈拉斯显得有些迷茫的眨眨眼睛，它还不能适应脱离护理液的空气。  
“你的名字是莱戈拉斯·绿叶。你就叫我Ada吧......”瑟兰迪尔微仰起下巴，古语中Ada是父亲的意思，他觉得自己让它叫自己父亲并没有什么错，毕竟是他来教，但是想着要教导“人”，又觉得很不耐，不自觉的皱起眉头。过了一会他眉毛舒展，不知是想到了什么，大不了养不好就丢给埃尔吧，他应该很乐意。  
“Ada......Ada。”莱戈拉斯念着念着不知所以然地笑了起来。  
“你很高兴，你在笑，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔握住它的手，一把将它来着站起来。  
莱戈拉斯思考着，额间的白宝石凹槽因为接受了血液，变成凸起的装饰，表明这名人造人已经有属于的主人了。而白宝石认主后的闪烁都是为了表明接受了新知识，并且系统开始处理收集到的数据。  
“是的，Ada，我很高兴。”莱戈拉斯反手握住瑟兰迪尔想要抽出的手指，它并不知道自己的力气有多大，反正瑟兰迪尔是感受到了疼痛，但是他也知道这是它表示快乐的标志。  
嗯......它还需要更多指教，不过，首先还是洗个澡吧。  
瑟兰迪尔引道着它的手指，碰上它自己的身上全是护理液的皮肤，告诉它这很脏，我们需要洗澡。  
“我和Ada一起洗澡吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔看着什么都不懂的莱戈拉斯，他亲吻上了它的额头，说道：“是的，只要你想。”  
在无意间，经常对其它人和事务露出一种空灵的恶意的瑟兰迪尔，有了一种名为责任感的东西。毕竟对于瑟兰迪尔来说，没有什么是能够让他在意的，他的眼中可以容纳万物，却不会接受任何一个。打仗是一种无聊的消遣，与别人交流也是；如果可以，他宁愿自己把自己关在古堡里哪都不去，就这样一直到时间终结。  
莱戈拉斯好奇的四处触碰，不过最让它好奇的还是浴池中冒着热气的热水。在它坐下去的那一刻，感觉浑身毛孔都被打开，这是一种非常新奇的体验。由此可见，瑟兰迪尔这三亿花的真值，就连毛孔和感官都被设置了，估计身体中的脏器骨骼不是真实的，但是所有的功能都是存在的。  
不知道瑟兰迪尔想到什么，突然笑出声。他修长的手指触碰到莱戈拉斯的性器上，只听见一声闷哼。它的脸更红了，不知道是热气蒸的，还是体内仿真血液上涌。  
“Ada，这是什么......啊”莱戈拉斯急忙回头问道。  
“这是能让你快乐的动作，你现在有些紧张孩子，但是你又很愉悦。”瑟兰迪尔咬上它的耳垂，空闲的一只手抓起莱戈拉斯的手，协助它愉悦它自己。虽然莱戈拉斯外表看起来是一个青壮年，但是它的皮肤异常细嫩，除了头发，身上并没有其它的毛发，如果不是它的中枢的确是“奇迹”，并且肌肉线条极其美好、分布均匀，他都要怀疑这是被研究出来被用来满足特殊爱好的机器人了。  
制作者一定和我有着一样的恶趣味，瑟兰迪尔这么想着，又掰过莱戈拉斯的脸来验货。他的嘴唇贴上莱戈拉斯的嘴，它只是眨着眼睛却并不躲避，这样的事情对它来说并不意味着什么。  
一条滑腻的舌头钻进毫不设防的闸口，挑弄着闸口内藏在小水潭中的柔软秘宝，直到莱戈拉斯开始急促地尝试呼吸，瑟兰迪尔终于离开了，还带出闸口中些许水迹。  
他看到莱戈拉斯眼角溢出的泪水，伸出舌头舔了舔，的确是咸的，是眼泪的味道。  
“这是亲吻，只能和我做，知道吗？”接着他又探入，深入，软滑的舌头先是带着侵略意味的舔弄着它的下唇内侧，随后转而攻上，轻扫它的上颚，前段似乎只是一块皮肉，包裹着骨头，再往内深入是柔软的嫩肉，还带着些许弹性，可以被向上压去。或许是莱戈拉斯被他的舌头弄得难受，它的舌头毫不避讳的打上侵略者，却被侵略者卷着带出闸口。失去秘宝的闸口开始放水，内间被大量的液体灌满，冲出闸口，流下山崖。  
直到他的舌头终于放过莱戈拉斯，它才说道：“是，Ada。”它思考着，问道：“那是不是快乐？”  
“是，这就是快乐。”瑟兰迪尔从莱戈拉斯背后垂眸看着它胸前的两点，小小的，深红色的乳头，棕红色的乳晕，接着他点着莱戈拉斯的身上他所有能想到的敏感点，说道：“每次碰到这些地方的时候，你都会愉悦。”  
“当你的阴茎硬起来，开始不自觉的收缩，将会是你最快乐的时候。”瑟兰迪尔松开莱戈拉斯的左手，告诉他继续上下滑动。他的手已经跑到阴囊下方，拖住阴囊的同时，玩弄着它的会阴，用指尖轻轻地戳刺。他看到莱戈拉斯不自觉的朝前方弓着身子想要逃离。  
“呜呜......不要了，Ada。”莱戈拉斯不知道这是一种什么样的感受，比快乐还要快乐。  
“感受它，你难道不快乐吗？”  
莱戈拉斯无法判断这是快乐还是难受，只是遵循本能的摇着头。  
“坏孩子，说谎是要受到惩罚的。”瑟兰迪尔开启它的痛觉开关，之后狠狠拍下它的臀瓣。  
“啊！”莱戈拉斯又学到了新的知识--疼痛，坏孩子就会感受到疼痛。说实话，莱戈拉斯并不喜欢这种感觉，它想它需要成为一个好孩子。  
“Ada，好疼。”莱戈拉斯红着眼眶看向瑟兰迪尔，它只是不能分辨快乐与疼痛的界限。  
“太快乐了，Ada。受不了......”它为刚刚自己的行为作出辩解。  
“以后有什么感受都要直接说出来好吗？嗯？”瑟兰迪尔持续着会阴的刺激问道。  
“哈嗯......好......啊，什么东西，要......”莱戈拉斯的语言系统似乎要暂时短路，它眼神放空，呆滞地看着教导它快乐的人，他的瞳孔中有自己的面孔，他们的长相有些相似，所以我真的是他的孩子吗？它的新生系统已经无法作出任何反应和判断，毕竟新机器总要有一个预热的过程，就像使用耳机需要煲机。  
瑟兰迪尔用手指挑起一点白浊，说：“这是精液，快乐的证明。”  
一种刺激性的气味冲进莱戈拉斯的鼻腔，它顺从的含住瑟兰迪尔的手指，上面白浊的味道让它不禁吐了吐舌头想甩掉这奇怪的味觉。  
“又苦又咸，像是生鸡蛋清。”瑟兰迪尔低声笑着，它含着手指时的眼神无比清澈，可惜动作却充满性暗示，简直就是纯洁与淫荡的结合体。这种白纸比人类小孩的成长更加有趣，毕竟他们身体和知识一起成长，但是它已经是大人的身体，有着极高的智慧，却只有小孩都不如的知识储备，真像让人好好把玩一番。  
“系统警告，人造人新生体五分钟之内需要去掉身上水分，激活一周内入水时间不应超过一小时。”莱戈拉斯额头上的宝石闪烁起红光，发出预警。  
啊......差点忘了，这只是个机器人。瑟兰迪尔想着，要不回头还是给埃尔隆德吧，这个玩具好像很娇气。  
远在教廷中心教堂的大主教埃尔隆德打了个喷嚏，如果他直到瑟兰迪尔这么想，估计就算得罪元帅也要把市面上最后一个“奇迹”留下啊，哪怕不上战场，放到教堂做一个吉祥物也是极好的。


End file.
